thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
HBO Video Warning Screens
These are the warning screens from Thorn EMI, Thorn EMI/HBO Video, HBO/Cannon Video, HBO Video, HBO Home Video and HBO Home Entertainment. 1981 This warning screen is the same as the MCA/Universal warning, but in black and white, "WARNING" is lighter and different, smaller text below. As seen on The Tubes Video, April Wine Live in London, I Am a Dancer, Can't Stop the Music, Times Square, Death on the Nile, The Cruel Sea, The Day the Earth Caught Fire, The Mirror Crack'd, The Best of Benny Hill, Scars of Dracula, Sophia Loren: Her Own Story, and S.O.S. Titanic. 1982-1985 This warning screen is the same as the Sony warning, but with different text and extra line on the second line. "LEGAL WARNING" is shown in place of "WARNING". As seen on Queen's Greatest Flix, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Ready, Steady, Go, The Lord of the Rings, Rockshow, The Burning, Heartland, The Evil Dead, First Blood, Fat Albert, The Best of Benny Hill (subsequent volumes), The Osterman Weekend, The Dark Crystal, Body Rock, Angel, Xtro, The Terminator, The Being and Powaqqatsi: Life in Transformation. 1985-1988 This warning screen is the same as the Aries Video Corporation warning from 1984. As seen on The Sleeping Beauty, Manon Lescaut, Ready, Steady, Go, Rambo: First Blood Part II, Fat Albert (subsequent volumes), Manchurian Avenger, Code of Silence, Act of Vengeance, Fraggle Rock, Reno Williams: The Adventure Begins, Black Sabbath, Maxie, Plenty, Alakazam the Great, Night of the Creeps, Head Office, Back to School, Something Wild (1986), Touch n Go (1986), F/X (1986), Absolute Beginners: The Movie, The Manhattan Project, Nothing in Common (1986), Mona Lisa, Highlander, Three Amigos (1986), Platoon (1986), Hoosiers, Making Mr. Right, Creator (1986). 1988-1993 This warning screen is a dodger-blue gradient with the same text as above. As seen on Dreamscape (1984), Cross Creek (1983), Carly Simon: Live from Martha's Vineyard, Hiding Out, Kickboxer, Mr. and Mrs. Bridge, Ricochet, Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) and Mom and Dad Save the World (1992). 1988-1993 This warning screen has still shots of the HBO Video logo on a gray background with the same generic text as above, but with "LEGAL WARNING" in a Helvetica typeface and in red. As seen on Hot Child in the City (1986), Shoot to Kill (1988), Rock-a-Doodle (1992) and Godzilla vs. Biollante. 1993-2003 This warning screen is a curtain background with copies of HBO logo on it with the same text as above. As seen on A Bronx Tale, Against the Wall, And the Band Played On, Shadowlands, The Last Outlaw, Serial Mom, The Apostate, The Cannonball Run, Gepiti, Zeus and Roxanne (1997), etc. 1997 This warning screen is the same as the Columbia TriStar (now Sony) FBI and Interpol warnings. As seen on a lot of early HBO DVDs. 1997-present This warning screen is the same as the PBS warning. As seen on DVD, such as Flashpoint, etc. 1998-present The warning is the same as the MGM 'warning. As seen on DVD, such as ''Everybody Loves Raymond, The Sopranos: Complete Season One, Dawg, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, etc. 1998-present The warning is the same as the 'Universal '''warning. As seen on DVD. 2013-present The warning screen is the same as 'Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning screen. As seen on DVD. This was seen on The Brave Little Toaster (1987). Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:MGM Warning Screen Category:New Line Cinema Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:HBO Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:Sony Video Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen